1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing styrene-based polymers. More particularly it relates to a process for producing styrene-based polymers having a stereostructure in which chains are mainly in syndiotactic configuration.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Conventionally, styrene-based polymers having stereostructure which are atactic or isotactic are well known, but recently styrene-based polymers having a stereostructure of mainly syndiotactic configuration have been developed, one of which, for example, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 187708/1987.
However, almost all the processes for producing styrene-based polymers having syndiotactic configuration have conventionally been carried out by a batch system in which a tank type reactor provided with agitating blades, etc. has been used and insufficient investigation has been done with respect to continuous polymerization techniques.